A system for producing tablets along with the customary rotary press includes additional parts and peripheral units. The essential electrical and electronic components and components for the control of the main drive of the press and the servo drives in the press are located together in a control cabinet, which is connected to the tablet press via a cable.
The electrical components, in particular, the power units and the machine computer heat up during operation, and it is necessary to provide sufficient cooling in order to limit the heating. The heating of these parts, naturally, also heats up the operating area of the entire system; the lower the thermal loss in the control cabinet is kept and the more effectively the heat dissipation from the control cabinet occurs, the higher the ambient temperature can be. Thus, the availability of the entire system increases with the control of the thermal loss.
From DE 103 21 022 B4, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, the control cabinet for a tablet press is known that is attached to the lower portion of the press housing. A ventilation channel, whose inner wall is formed by a housing wall section, is located on the exterior of the closed control cabinet. Assigned to the ventilation channel is a fan, which feeds external air through at least one inlet into the ventilation channel, wherein the air escapes through at least one outlet. A second fan, which circulates the air in the interior of the housing, is arranged in the interior of the control cabinet housing such that the air strikes at least partially along the inner side of the housing wall that delimits the ventilation channel.
From DE 10 2004 040 163 A1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, a rotary tablet press is known, in which the runner of an electrical drive motor is arranged on the rotor shaft in a torque-proof manner. The runner is arranged directly below the rotor on the rotor shaft. From the state of the art, it is further known to integrate the runner of the drive motor into the press rotor, wherein the runner surrounds the stator. Both drive arrangements have the advantage that an extraordinarily compact construction can be attained. Due to the fact that the motor is arranged relatively close to the dies in the die plate, the heat generated in the motor is also transferred onto the die plate. However, it is normally required that the die plate in the area of the dies must not exceed a maximum temperature, which is relatively low.
The objective of the invention is to create a cooling system for a rotary tablet press, which enables an effective cooling also for an electrical drive motor mounted near the rotor.